random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki
If you do not know the rules, click here How many times have you been kicked out of wikis just because you were off topic? Well, this isn't any ordinary wiki. Here, you can discuss random topics, create random topics, even be random yourself! So, here, pretty much, just be random! Hooray for fried chicken! * This wiki has reached it's 10,000th Page! * Click here to vote for your favorite user on this wiki! * People like cheese!!! * The cake is NOT a lie. * Random-ness Wiki has a Mario Kart 7 community! Click here for more information. * Sign here if you hate school. * Random-ness wiki has its own fourms! * 34 and 69 * It's 4 AM in the morning! Why on Earth are you trolling? * This page is missing something. Something... cakey. * TZEH BUNKA * TZEH ARGH PEE 4G In order to keep the home page fresh everyday, CCs and Cream will put something interesting about every day of the month! Today is the day when... * All of the events that happened today is too serious to be put up on this wiki. :p Mario Kart Random Vote for next month's featured article! More featured articles here. (Please note that most of these dates are the North American dates.) *Rhythm Heaven Fever (Wii) - February/13/2012 *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (3DS) - February/14/2012 *Crush 3D (3DS) - February/21/2012 *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (Wii) - February/27/2011 *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D (3DS) - March 2012 *Mario Party 9 (Wii) - March/11/2012 *Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) - March/23/2012 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (3DS) - 2012 *Luigi's Mansion 2 (3DS) - 2012 *Mario Tennis (3DS) - 2012 *Animal Crossing (3DS) - 2012 *Super Mario (3DS) - Next Fiscal Year (2012-13) These/This are/is the very next upcoming game(s) coming right at your face. Rhythm-heaven-fever-20111213034705891.jpg|February 13, 2012 (for Wii) 540px-Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (3DS).jpg|February 14, 2012 (for 3DS) This is last poll's ranking. The question was, "Do you want Wii U's named changed?". The results were... # Yes (7 votes) # No (4 votes) To those who want it to change, what would you name the Wii U? This week's poll is... I Am Speaking One Liners Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show